


Love´s potion

by Shanna_Mills



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanna_Mills/pseuds/Shanna_Mills
Summary: prompt: Pippa is about to leave to go back to Pentangle´s. Hecate asks her if they've forgotten anything, and Pippa gives her a kiss. Hecate turns red and opens their hand to reveal Pippa's potion, saying 'I meant this, but thanks.'
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Love´s potion

The flight to Cackles is smooth. Nice weather, not a bird in the way, and miles of sky in front of her broomstick to enjoy the trip.  
That, and the fact that at the end of it she will be seeing her Hiccup again after a long month of only mirror calls and the odd Saturday afternoon game of Chess in her chambers. Since they reconciled after the spelling bee 4 years ago, they have maintained contact but soon Pippa remembered how it used to be between them when they were younger. She has missed that easy friendship. How they used to sneak in each other bedrooms at night when they felt alone or had a nightmare.  
Their company always brought the best out of each other, and that´s why it hurt so much when Hiccup left her.  
"Get a grip, Pippa. You need to focus" she reminds herself when her thoughts take a sour turn and her broomstick shakes and strays away from her route to the Castle.  
In a matter of minutes she can see the Castle at the horizon, and of course, a gaggle of girls come out of the door to greet her with happy screams that make her smile. Her feet are only touching the floor for a couple of seconds when she feels the air around her shift.  
"Well met, Pipsqueak" her voice greets her before her body has finished appearing. Such a showoff.  
"Well met, Hiccup" She smiles and turns around to greet her oldest, more beloved friend with a graceful bow and lifting her hand to her forehead.  
Hecate lets a teeny tiny smile curl the edges of her lips at seeing her friend and turns to walk her into the castle, barking at the students to go back inside to their classrooms. That alone makes Pippa hide an amused smile. Always the strict disciplinarian.  
They go directly to the potion´s lab where Hecate is working on the potion Pippa asked her expressly to brew for her, since she knows she is the most respected potionist in the whole of England, and because she wanted to have an excuse to go see her, if she is honest with herself.  
Hecate points to a chair beside her working table where the cauldron is still bubbling and smoke is coming out of it.  
"Your potion will be ready one it changes color, Pip" she tells her, her dark eyes trained on the cauldron´s deeps, waiting for the moment to turn off the fire below. Once the blue liquid changes into a deep emerald color she flicks her slender wrists and the flames die. With another movement, a flask floats to her hand and she fills it and tops it with a cork. "here. i hope it helps you, Pipsqueak"  
"I´m sure it will do, hiccup." Pippa smiles at her, then follows her to Ada´s office to have a few words with the fellow headmistress.  
When she is ready to go, Ada, Hecate and half of Cackle´s students follow them out to the grounds again, where she smiles at the girls and promises to make another visit soon.  
She gives Ada a warm farewell squeezing her forearm, a quick hug to Mildred (who she has a soft spot for since she reminds her of another tall, gangly and brunette witch with pigtails of her youth) and then goes to Hecate.  
Once she is ready to sit on her broomstick, she hears Hecate´s silky voice calling for her.  
"Aren’t you forgetting something, Pipsqueak?" She asks, a little amused at her blonde friend.  
Pippa cocks her head for a moment, then she gets on her tip toes and pecks Hecate´s lips, making her blush furiously in front of almost the whole students’ body, no less!!  
When Pippa realizes what she has done she takes a step back, her hand on her mouth.  
"Oh dear me. I´m so sorry"  
Hecate shows her the flask with the potion she came for and whispers a very embarrassed "I meant this, but... okay"  
Pippa blushes too, even more so when they hear the girls asking if they are girlfriends.  
Hecate barks at them to get back inside right this moment or they will get a punishment of scrubbing Miss Tapioca´s cauldrons for a month.  
Once they are alone in the grounds, Pippa looks at Hecate.  
"Hiccup?" her voice is small and scared. Hecate looks at her by the corner of her eye, not making eye contact with her, too embarrassed to look. "Hecate... are.. I mean...." she sighs "Forget it. I better go. Have a nice day, Hecate, and thank you for the potion"  
She is ready to leave when she feels a slender hand with long fingers holding her wrist.  
"I... would like for us to be... I mean... if that´s what you..." she is stammering, and Pippa smiles at her, sweetly, so so in love.  
"Of course, my hiccup." She cups Hecate´s face with her free hand, interlocking their fingers with the other. She tilts her head this time, asking for permission this time with a bashful smile. "May I kiss you?"  
Hecate smiles at her and nods. "Please"  
She is the one lowering her head to meet Pippa midway into their first kiss as a couple, too entranced in the kiss and each other to hear the hollers from the girls spying on them from the castle and Dimity whistling at them after screaming "About damn time!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to my Twitter friend AJR for proofreading it for me.   
> Thanks A lot, Darling!


End file.
